Delilah Copperspoon
Delilah Copperspoon is a major character in the Dishonored DLCs, The Knife of Dunwall and The Brigmore Witches. The same Delilah whom the Outsider tasks Daud with investigating, she is revealed to be the leader of a powerful witches' coven called the Brigmore Witches. Biography In her youth, Delilah was a baker's apprentice working in Dunwall Tower, and she claims to have been a friend to Jessamine Kaldwin when they were young (an assertion that the Dressmaker affirms). Eventually, she abandoned her career in baking to become an apprentice painter and sculptor under Anton Sokolov. At an indeterminate time, she became involved with black magic, and was marked by the Outsider. She also began a relationship with barrister Arnold Timsh, who favored her so heavily that it caused rifts within his own family. The ship which prompts Daud to begin his investigations at the Rothwild Slaughterhouse was once owned by Timsh, and named in honor of Delilah. She was eventually able to seduce him into signing his fortune over to her and subsequently disappeared--Timsh then sold the ship bearing her name, but kept her as the beneficiary of his mother's will. According to Arnold Timsh's niece, Thalia Timsh, her uncle both loved and feared Delilah. ''The Knife of Dunwall'' Delilah is the subject of Daud's investigation in The Knife of Dunwall, which leads him to uncover her influence on Timsh and associated happenings. Daud is briefly able to speak with Delilah through a statue in the Timsh Estate--during the conversation, Delilah expresses animosity toward Daud and claims she should kill him, but chooses not to "for the sake of her sisters." Instead, she threatens him with unknown peril should he continue his investigations, and warns "there are great changes coming, and I'll expect you not to interfere." While much of her motivation remains secret, it is revealed that she cooperated with Billie Lurk in a mutually beneficial plot to assassinate Daud, and directed the Overseers to the Assassins' hideout in the Flooded District. When the plot fails, she appears to Daud in person for the first time. In low chaos, after Lurk has given herself up to Daud's mercy, Delilah threatens both of them with brutal death should she ever see them again. In high chaos, Delilah taunts Daud, informing him that her unknown plans are falling into place. ''The Brigmore Witches'' Delilah acts as the main antagonist of Dishonored's final DLC, The Brigmore Witches. Directing her coven to observe the gang warfare taking place in Drapers Ward and assure that Daud's advance to Brigmore Manor is hampered, she cloisters herself in the mansion in order to complete a painting of Emily Kaldwin. Upon Daud's arrival at the manor, he discovers that Delilah has traveled with the painting to the Void, where it will act as a critical part of a powerful ritual: Delilah intends to extract Emily's mind and possess her body, ruling the Empire in the girl's place. Daud interrupts the ritual and battles Delilah, with two possible options for elimination: Daud can kill Delilah outright, or force the ritual to go awry by replacing the painting of Emily with a painting of the Void, trapping her there. Trivia * Delilah is one of eight people who bear the Mark of the Outsider (including Corvo Attano). ** When speaking with Daud during the high chaos ending of The Knife of Dunwall, Delilah taunts him, saying, "Our dark-eyed friend has lost interest in helping you." ** Unlike Corvo or Daud, she does not have a visible mark on her hand. However, the title of her painting of the Outsider--''His Mark Upon My Flesh''--suggests that she is marked in some other location or fashion. * Thalia Timsh claims that, during a seance, she and her uncle witnessed a specter of Delilah in the Brigmore Manor, painting Daud's name on a canvas. * During her warning to Daud, Delilah expresses that her sisters "were very impressed with him once upon a time." * Delilah's plan to possess Emily is hinted in The Knife of Dunwall through A Poem by Delilah, found at the Timsh Estate. * In The Brigmore Witches, the Outsider reveals that Delilah "imposes her will" on objects, which allows her to control statues and utilize paintings to steal a person's spirit. ** A witch at the Brigmore Manor asserts that Delilah possessed Timsh in this manner. * Unlike other witches, Delilah's skin does not turn green when she is in combat. * If Daud kills Delilah with his sword, a special animation plays: Daud stabs Delilah in the ribs and she grabs the blade, driving it in deeper and swiping at his face until he pulls the sword free. Delilah then lunges at Daud, screaming, before he stabs her through the mouth. Gallery Target DLC07Delilah.jpg|Delilah's portrait as an assassination target. Brigmore Witches 05.jpg|Delilah Copperspoon delilah statue.jpg|Delilah's statue in Timsh's Estate. Delilah_Copperspoon_statue.png|Delilah's statue. DIS DLC3 MP FINAL 03.jpg|Delilah with Daud in promotional material for The Brigmore Witches DLC. delilah.jpg|Delilah Copperspoon concept art for The Brigmore Witches DLC. dm08.png|Delilah on the throne. Dm05.png|Delilah stands in front of her painting of Emily Kaldwin. Dm06.png|Delilah on the ritual altar. Dm07.png|Delilah as she is sucked into her painting. delilah copy.png|One of Delilah's copies. delilah statue.png|A Delilah statue. Tarot1.jpg|Delilah's tarot card in the Dishonored Game of the Year Edition Tarot Deck (with Anton Sokolov). Paintings Whaler.jpg|''I Am the Ruin of His House'' Lady Emily.jpg|''Her Face is My Smile'' Lurk.jpg|''Her Heart, I Bathed in Poison'' Black Eyes.jpg|''His Mark Upon My Flesh'' Void.jpg|''Where it Opened, and I Entered'' Tree.jpg|''Her Branches Reach for Me'' The Barrister.jpg|''The Strings on His Back'' The Witch.jpg|''My Name on Their Lips'' de:Delilah Copperspoon ru:Далила Копперспун Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Knife of Dunwall Category:Enemies Category:The Brigmore Witches Category:Assassination Targets Category:Supernatural